Farm Boy
by White Myth
Summary: The traditional story but twisted for Levi's veiw
1. Chapter 1

Farmboy

Fall Semester 2011

One

Man, Reagan was annoying.

If she wasn't helping him... well he wouldn't be here obviously.

"Levi, are you listening?" Reagan was jabbering on, again.

"Yeah I just..." there was someone at the door, she had freshman written all over her, oh it must be Reagan's roommate.

"You must be Cather," he said putting on a big smile, he held out his hand.

"Cath, she said indignantly, she was holding a box, oh she might need help.

Reagan had already unpacked and Cath was looking at her boxes behind him.

"Do you have more stuff downstairs?" he asked. "We just finished. I think we're going to get a burger now; do you want a burger? Have you been to Pear's yet? Burgers as big as your fist." He reconsidered and grabbed her arm.

"Make a fist." He said, she did. "Bigger than your fist." He adjusted and picked up her bag."Do you have more boxes? You've got to have more boxes. Are you hungry?" wow did he ever talk too much around cute girls she looked at her paper again, Reagan's name was on it.

"Reagan!" he yelled, "Look, your roommate's here." She stepped around him and he stole her cigarette. "Reagan, Cather. Cather, Reagan,"

"Cath," she corrected.

"I took this side," Reagan said, nodding to her dumped stuff, "But it doesn't matter. If you've got feng shui issues feel free to move my shit." Harsh, he thought, but so very like Reagan.

"Ready?" she asked. He turned to Cather; hey it would be rude not to ask.

"Coming?" she shook her head and he felt his heart sink as they walked out, maybe it was for the best, until he had everything under control.

He nibbled his burger, thinking, a strand of hair fell into his eyes, and he swept it out the way.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Reagan burst out, he looked up and saw the frustration in her eyes.

"Um," he blinked, "I just..."

"Is it the course? You know I'll help, or wait is this about girls? That new one got you going didn't she, I saw it in your eyes!"

"Her name is Cath and maybe, I dunno!" he saw a twinkle in her eyes, but he didn't want to be that guy anymore, he picked up his burger and left.

Flopping down on his bed, he sighed Reagan was right it was his literary course, and girls, he just didn't know if he liked this one or if the old him was kicking in. He thought of that him, poor under achieving Levi sex freak and hot guy, caring for his looks and parties. Every girl had been a challenge a new goal, but boring as soon as accomplished. Never read a book in his life, he couldn't say he had stopped using people, but only to help him now. He was different, or so he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Levi walked to Reagan's from his last lecture, he knew she wouldn't be there which was mainly why he was going. Maybe Cath would be there, a good chance to be friendly. He walked in and slumped down, neither Reagan or Cather was there, well he guessed he could wait, suddenly the door opened and Cather came in.

"Cather!" this was perfect, he could test out the new him without Reagan interfering. He looked at her properly now, she was smaller than him, by quite a bit and her eyes were the most exquisite colour.

"It's Cath." She protested interrupting his thoughts.

"Are you sure," he said running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he'd picked up,

"Because I really like Cather."

"I'm sure, I've had a lot of time to think about it." sarcasm, cute. He shoved his hands in his pockets,

_Well this is awkward_, he thought.

"Is Reagan here?" she asked nervously,

"If Reagan were here I'd already be inside." He smiled to cheer her up. It didn't seem to work, she looked as if she was going to cry, avoiding his eyes she looked over his shoulder.

"When is she getting here?" he shrugged wishing he could give her a better answer.

"Well I can't just let you in!" this surprised him,

"Why not?"

"I don't even know you," she insisted. He shifted his weight a grin spreading across his face even now she was beautiful and wait, beautiful? Yes, that was right, not sexy, pretty and funny.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed, "We met yesterday, I was _in the room _when you met me." He shifted again; she was seriously going to do this, wasn't she?

"Yeah, but I don't know you, I don't even know Reagan!" she didn't give in and brought her eyes up to meet his with an indignant glare, he tried to lighten the mood,

"Are you going to make her wait outside too?"

"Look..." she huffed, "I can't just let strange guys into my room. I don't even know your name. This whole situation is too rapey. He nearly choked,

"Rapey?"

"You understand, right?" his eyebrow went up in surprise and he smiled,

"Not really, but now I don't want to come in with you. The word 'rapey' makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Me too," she seemed to relax now that he wasn't so eager to get in. He slid back down to the floor as he remembered what she'd said earlier, ' I don't even know your name...'

"I'm Levi by the way." He stuck out his hand, she grasped it lightly,

"Okay." And she rushed inside.

Damn, he thought, Reagan was taking forever to get here, normally he wouldn't mind but with Cather on the other side of the door it was like a friend had shut him out, not that Cath was his friend or anything like that, but he was itching to get to know her, making people smile meant a lot to him, he wanted to be friends with everybody, so badly, he had yet to see her smile but he knew he was going to.

"Hey!" Levi jumped and saw Reagan standing over him, she laughed,

"Sorry, didn't expect to see you out here, isn't my roomy back yet?"

"Yeah, but she didn't exactly feel comfortable around me..."she snorted, ruffling up his hair,

"Poor guy can't imagine why, you make everyone smile."

"Not her," he shuffled his feet,"And she doesn't know what I'm like anyway."

"Well she should give you a chance." Reagan huffed as she twisted her keys in the door, he followed her in smiling at Cather she was on the phone to someone, he didn't listen, maybe he used to but that was ages ago, well it seemed ages ago now. He leapt onto Reagan's bed and stretched himself out, Reagan glared at him,

"Make yourself useful," she said as she threw a sheet onto him, he jumped of the bed and started pushing the sheet over the mattress.

"How was your first day?" Levi asked. There was a moment of silence and then a quiet,

"Fine," he looked round and saw her standing with her arms folded, frowning,

"You're a freshman, right?" she nodded slowly, he wondered if she ever smiled. He was genuinely concerned about her, he wondered if anything had gone wrong.

"Did you find all your classes?"

"Yeah..." then what was up?

"Are you meeting people?"

"Not intentionally." He heard Reagan snort behind him, he decided to leave it for a bit, and he looked in the cupboard,

"Where are your pillow cases?" he yelled from inside the closet

"Boxes." He heard Reagan reply, he shuffled over to them and started moving stuff out onto her desk, he didn't really have to give it any thought it was the same arrangement as always, Reagan never really changed what she didn't have to.

"So, what are you studying?" he asked Cath, she didn't take too long to answer this time perhaps she might warm up to him, she looked like she needed a friend.

"English," there was an unnecessarily long pause, "What are you studying?" this made Levi smile, maybe she was just being courteous but it felt like an achievement.

"Range management..." he meant to go on but heard Reagan groan behind him,

"Please don't start talking about Range Management," Reagan whined. "Let's just make that a rule, for the rest of the year. No talking about range management in my room."

"It's Cather's room too."

"Cath," she said, she and Cather really weren't going to take to his nickname where they?

"What about when you're not here?" he asked Reagan, "Can we talk about range management when you're not actually in the room?"

"When I'm not actually in the room..." she started, "I think you're going to be waiting out in the hall." She sounded very sincere and he looked at Cather to see her reaction, she was smiling at Reagan, damn it, it was true, he tried not to look to upset, but his chest felt heavy, he had hoped they could be friends but she seemed so closed up, like a box with no key what so ever.

Levi sat in the lecture theatre scribbling down their new assignment, Whittaker Chambers-Witness a book from 1952, he carried on scribbling as their lecturer spoke,

"A former Communist and Soviet spy, Chambers repented and exposed former State Department official Alger Hiss as a fellow Communist and spy. Hiss denied the allegation but evidence emerged that Chambers was right. Though the statute of limitations on espionage had run out, Hiss went to prison on a perjury conviction. In _Witness_, Chambers goes beyond the details of this case to offer a broad reflection on the course of twentieth century history and the fate of Western civilization as it faced the challenge of totalitarian Communism..." she went on and on and on, he pulled out his phone to check for a movie, scrolling he found one and clicked on it, it wouldn't take a lot of effort to rent it, seriously though classes were going to cost him more than food this term, getting movies, getting in favours, _I guess it will be worth it, so I can carry on my scholarship. _


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Imagine Dragons is an _awesome _band.

Levi thought as he lay on Reagan's bed, his eyes were slit open, in fact, he doubted anyone could tell his eyes _were _open, so he could do sneaky, sneaky spying, no, that wasn't right, he would just relax and enjoy the music, he looked around the room, not much here, not as nice as his place definitely, even if he did live on the top floor. He saw Cather shifting about, she rummaged for something and then left the room, he lay there for a couple more minutes and then he felt some kind of jumper hit his face,

"Are we going to eat then?" Reagan asked impatiently, he pulled her jumper off his face and sat up, pulling his ear plugs out, raising his eyebrows at her,

"Was that really necessary? And what about Cather? Can we invite her to eat with us?" it all came out in a happy gush, Reagan rolled her eyes at me and came to ruffle his hair.

"Yes, it was necessary, cause you just looked so peaceful, also, when are you going to get it into your head that a, her name is _Cath_ and b, I don't think she is coming anywhere with you or me." he slumped, then he lifted my body off the bed, he didn't really want to go without asking Cath anyway but Reagan was growing impatient,

"Got any cigs?" he asked, she chucked one at him, rolling her eyes at him again, she opened the door and strode out expecting him to follow.

"So, tell me what you think of Cather," Levi said grabbing his burger in his hands, she shrugged,

"What is there to tell? I'm never really around much and she is well, an introvert I guess. But, why do you keep asking about her? Is there something going on?" she raised her eyebrows at me a smile playing on her lips.

"What! No of course not, that wouldn't be right, I barely know her I mean she _is _cute but I just want to be friends..." he realised he was rambling as he looked up at Reagan and saw the massive grin now spread across her face. He ate slower now, was it true? Did he really think Cather was just cute? He didn't know anything about her, that was true, but, what was it about her that I liked? I know it is not like what it used to be, that whole stuff, she just didn't appeal to me that way.

"Aww c'mon it's not soo bad that you like her is it? If you like we can find a party on campus to take your mind of it?" Reagan nudged his shoulder.

"Nah, I'll just stay home and work on this massive project I've been working on, literature again..."

"Poor you, well, call me if you need any help!"

A.N. I don't usually like to do this cause it annoys me when I am reading fics but I just wanted to say thank you for supporting me and sorry this chapter is so short, there isn't much context to it in the book.


End file.
